


他的编年史

by lady_AmanitaMiscaria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_AmanitaMiscaria/pseuds/lady_AmanitaMiscaria
Summary: 忍住了大修大改的冲动，原汁原味的补档





	他的编年史

[在黑暗中，我可能会吻你。] 

 

[这没什么稀奇的，因为我爱你。] 

 

砂糖是甜蜜的，胆汁是苦腥的；泥土是沉重的，空气是轻薄的；恶魔是无所束缚的，人类是为情所困的。

 

而爱情是，迷人的，玄妙的，言语所不能及的。

 

 

 

在一百年前的一个下午，他得到了一个不怎么文雅的，狗的名字。他说那让他感觉不是非常舒服，毕竟在自己漫长的生命里从未被拴上锁链。面对这样的反应，他的小主人从鼻腔里哼出一个音节，说恶魔只配狗的名字。

 

在一百年后的一个下午，他像撕纸一样破坏人类所砌的墙，看见那个小小的少爷坐在房间正中央的桌子前。小少爷身旁举着针管的护士吓得手足无措，她这辈子大概从未见过单手拆墙这种事。他身上紧紧地捆缚着束身衣，如同一条漂亮的蛆虫，又像光影交融中漂浮的一缕幽灵——然而却是真实存在的。

 

小少爷笑起来，他说——“我都已经十二岁了，你来得真早。”

 

恶魔单膝跪地。

 

一样的盛气凌人吗，看来是疾病与虚弱的身体使人优柔而多情。

 

他想起那句话，

 

“伟大的恶魔，你该享受万人景仰。但你是真的不了解人类独有的爱，它是修士手中的圣水，也是美杜莎头顶的毒蛇。”

 

 

 

几千年前的某个——可能不是黄昏，但更不会是清晨，在红海上空潮湿温热的空气里，他诞生了。身为一只恶魔，他不懂爱与痛苦。他的母亲，一位与浩瀚长夜同享荣光的魔女①说，她的儿女们可不需要那种东西。

 

按恶魔自己的说法，他曾在被宗教重云笼罩的中世纪爱上过一个女人。那时他是一个年轻的，易于喜怒的小伙子。而那个女人是一个农奴的妻子，生活在领主的统治下，与同领地里所有其他女人一样，是领主夫人的陪衬品。

 

她对被教会打击的异教众神怀有深深的同情，诚恳地邀请他们在自己破败的小屋子里避难歇脚。他趁此机会接近她，自称是古代神祗幸存的羊身牧神，向女人许诺给她丈夫一份舒适的差事，以及足够花销的财富，给她无与伦比的美貌——充满了生命力的美丽，那会让城堡里娇弱的夫人看起来像一张惨白的纸片人。

 

恶魔爱她完全纯净的“人”的气味，但是她坚决地拒绝他，因为她已察觉恶魔的真实身份。于是他引导她的丈夫背叛她，让领主沉迷在她埃斯梅拉达②般的目光里，他煽点伯爵夫人的妒火，让他们带着二十个人与十条猎犬抓捕她——因为她让伯爵燃起欲火，她的美丽与高傲让所有农奴相信她是女皇。

 

然后他又协助女人逃跑，带她来到上帝最初划分给恶魔们的领地。

 

“我是多么的爱你！”他狂热地向女人呼喊，眼睛里燃烧着地狱的火焰，“我助你逃出生天，又允许你享用我的领地。而你的丈夫口口声声说爱你，无耻地享受着你的爱。看看他，他做了什么？”

 

“但最初是你用欲望撕裂我的内心，是你蛊惑我的丈夫，也是你指使抓捕我。当那些猎犬嗥叫着扑向我，我清楚地感觉到支配着它们的你的力量。”

 

“那不是爱情，恶魔啊。你的力量如此强大，可你独独不知道什么是爱。” 

 

纯净的人类十分美丽，绝望的人类十分美丽。纯净而满怀绝望之情的人类，是赋予恶魔的奇迹，是色情俱乐部里最香艳的樱桃炸弹。她站在绿色的旷野里，带着对丈夫濒死的爱意，对领主夫人无法磨灭的怒火，选择与恶魔缔结契约。

 

她被注入了恶魔的力量，梦见自己在田野里分娩，生下风的孩子。

 

恶魔将他爱着的这个女人变成一名女巫，他向她许诺让她杀死二十名高高在上的淑女，再亲手结果害她到如此境地的领主夫人——然后他饱餐这个自己深爱着的灵魂。

 

所有的恶魔都脾气古怪，喜好玩乐。他的一些同伴在欧洲的其他地方。他们中的一位开了家能买到任何东西的商店，只要顾客们想要，它们的售价就会很便宜，买去的代价只有灵魂的磨损而已。③

 

还有一位用美丽的容貌，多情的眼睛与柔软的腰肢诱惑人类男性，在他们像提线木偶一样在她手里摇摇摆摆时，咀嚼他们的灵魂。

 

甚至还有一位偏爱女修院里的修女们。他使她们着魔，疯狂地吐出信仰魔鬼背弃天父的言论。这位恶魔在饥肠辘辘的夜晚索取她们的贞洁，然后消化她们。

 

但是他，这个恶魔，喜欢有始有终的，双方情愿的，具有象征性仪式的餐前祷告。他也喜欢沉浸在自己认为的爱情里。由他一手创造的这个女巫，嘴唇殷红如血，目光像甜蜜的毒药。最初她是阿芙洛狄忒④的孩子，在完成了所有的复仇后——她已成为涅墨西斯④的爱女，她把烧红的煤炭成堆地塞进领主夫人和她情夫的喉咙，用烙铁烙印他们的脸。在那一刻之后，恶魔不再庇护她，作为宣告契约结束的钟声——听到夫人哭嚎的领主带人冲进房间。

 

恶魔坐在夫人与情夫翻云覆雨过的床上，看着自己的女巫因复仇的狂热而大笑着泪流满面。空气里充满了情欲和炭火的味道，她那被复仇女神吻过的脸陷入一种狂乱的恍惚境地，甚至让天使石像都恐惧地退缩了。他觉得她真是美丽，几乎和恶魔们的母亲，那位至高无上的莉莉丝一样令人着迷。

 

可这仍旧无法吸引他在契约结束后拯救她的生命。

 

谁都看得出来那个跪在地上的女人神智已濒临崩坏，领主强鼓着勇气叱骂她，吆喝手下人将她捆绑起来。那些没用的懦夫哆哆嗦嗦不敢上前，女巫放声大笑。

 

“绑吧，我不会变成兔子逃掉的，因为我已经不能了。”她转头看着恶魔，那双眼睛又变得像最初一样，像她一边采摘莓果，一边哼着赞颂阿尔忒弥斯④的民谣时那样温柔。它像落在灯火下的一只月神闪蝶，碎成粉末的光斑窸窸窣窣地闪烁。然后她说——

 

“伟大的恶魔，你看吧，这就是人类的爱所能激起的狂暴斗志，这些骑士阶级的渣滓在我眼里都像虚弱的鬼影。每个人——每个人类都拥有这种可怕的力量，那便是我们的父赐予的。你该享受万人景仰，但你是真的不了解人类独有的爱，它是修士手中的圣水，也是美杜莎头顶的毒蛇。”

 

 

 

吃到了久违的晚餐，恶魔十分愉悦。他坐在火刑的十字架上吞吃她的灵魂，身下燃烧的火焰明显地碍了事。恶魔挥挥手熄灭它，这让看不见真相的审判官大为恐慌，以为是魔鬼庇佑这女巫，于是下令重燃柴火。厌烦的恶魔再一次熄灭了火焰。

 

民众们不安地窃窃私语，他们绕着行刑台围成的圆越扩越大。审判官指着女巫的鼻梁咒骂——它烧得鼻骨都焦黑了，说你这魔鬼的爪牙，我不畏惧你。他命令再次点燃火台。然而连续两次被打断晚餐，这使恶魔的耐心所剩无几。恼怒的恶魔招来风，卷起烧剩的木柴与脏黑的灰末扔向他。

 

这一次民众们跑得无影无踪了，广场上孤零零地落了一只农妇的鞋子。审判官钻进桌子下面念诵玫瑰经⑤。不留间隙的经文给予他足够的安慰，使他坚信魔鬼找不到破绽附他的身，然后他探出头观察女巫的尸首。这位大人物，受天父保护的虔诚者，确信她已经死透后就马不停蹄地离开了。

 

“你看看，我多么爱你，甚至为你驱赶野蛮的蝗虫。你怎么能说出这样的话呢，多伤我的心。”

 

他吃干抹净，搂着女人焦黑的头颅跳即兴舞蹈。一阵疾风混杂着含盐的湿气穿过她的眼窝，她的一只手腕掉了下去。恶魔捡起它安回原处。

 

“你说我不理解爱是什么，可我是恶魔啊，我不拥有的东西我也会理解。”

 

这只愚蠢的美丽蝗虫，世界上怎么会有他与他的同类不知晓的事物呢。然而当他怀着好奇提问时，他们竟也没人给得出答案，它和恶劣而自由的他们是不同的。那位有多情双眼的恶魔，刚刚在堆砌的银盘与酒肴前让一位公爵在她怀中永远沉睡——给了公爵死亡的一吻后，她抬起头，看着突然出现在长桌另一端的他嗤嗤地笑。他把玩着雕花精致的银汤勺，提出了那个问题。

 

“居然问我这样的问题……那可是人类的密码啊。”

 

这美貌非凡的恶魔，她给自己起了一个人类的名字乔安娜。骨瓷似的皮肤泛着闪亮而雪白的光，白金色发瀑中露出优雅的脖颈。这一切使她看起来就像一位完美的人类淑女。然而他们都明白那句话饱含的深意。

 

“如果不去经历，爱就不是我们能理解的。” 

 

“真是太可惜了。”于是他向她告别。

 

这可不是他希望得到的答案，，于是恶魔为了解爱做了不少试验——他自诩是一名具有严谨科研精神的学者。有一次他将紧紧拥抱的情侣分开，在他们之间放置一架飞驰的马车。女人看着被碾得血肉横飞的爱人哭得惨极了。有一次他使跌撞着走向母亲的孩子摔倒，鼻梁骨在台阶上磕得粉碎。那母亲疯了一样尖叫着向前扑去。

 

他还看见战场上的士兵，衣兜里叠着揉得皱巴巴的妻子的照片，膝盖折断，倒在血泊里失心地哭嚎。在恶魔提出带他回家看一眼他那娇小温婉的妻子，和已显露出成熟的小大人模样的孩子时——他们都还很健康，焦心地等待着士兵回家。他毫不犹豫地一口答应，即使见过他们后就要将灵魂交给恶魔，而医疗救援小队的步伐已经在靠近，他如果幸运地被从死尸堆里翻出来，幸运地被治好后再幸运地——幸运地撑个一年半载，就可以幸运地回家和妻儿享受剩余的人生。

 

有趣啊，奇妙啊。

 

恶魔承认他没有这样出色的感情，也承认它着实令自己无法理解。他不再向中意的灵魂发表爱的演讲，即使这个词听起来既热情又真挚。

 

 

 

欧洲大陆经历了黑死病的肆虐，人类像秋天被雨水沤过的小麦一样成堆成堆地烂掉，那段时间他日夜饱食，到最后只要看见大片的死神来不及收割的灵魂就恶心地想吐。

 

在疾病盛大的宴会里，恶魔遇见一名瘟疫医生。那是在一个法国小镇，无所事事的恶魔恰好看见了这位医生。在那个古旧的年代，包括他在内的所有瘟疫医生都相信放血疗法，当他们治疗病人时，黑袍与鸟嘴面具⑥上仅有的白色部分全都被血浸得发黑。

 

恶魔站在破败教堂裂了纹的彩色玻璃窗旁，欣赏着医生与他神圣的工作。但是他停下来——安静地放下手中的刀具，面对着人类视野里空空荡荡的弥撒礼堂，轻声询问。

 

“是时候了吗。”

 

恶魔大感诧异，因为此时他是没打算让一个人类看见他的。

 

“你是来带走他的，”医生指指床上气若游丝的病人，“还是我？或许是我们一起吗，我感受得到你的气息。”

 

居然将优雅高贵的恶魔与走狗死神们混为一谈，但是恶魔喜欢这个人类——他不再说“爱”了。于是他依旧隐藏着身形，开口发问：“你方便描述一下是什么气息吗？”他太好奇了，旺盛的好奇心也是恶魔们引以为豪的优秀品质。

 

“墓地蓖麻丛的味道。很清晰，你的气味像在涂抹一张墓碑的素描画。”

 

他不确定人类的嗅觉能否闻出蓖麻的味道，或者使用通感的修辞方法是不是太过狡猾。但是这个答案让他满意极了。于是恶魔现身了，他告诉医生自己可不是那些扛着镰刀的农民，而是一名高尚人士，并且问医生愿不愿意签订一个契约，提点什么愿望，拿灵魂来交换。什么愿望都可以。

 

“你是魔鬼吧。这样做是亵渎上帝的，请你离开。”医生的脸隐藏在鸟嘴面具下，胸前的十字架反射着太阳明亮的光线。然而恶魔最擅长诡辩，是天生的辩论家，还是天生的神学家——一位主持黑弥撒的神父。

 

“这场瘟疫既然是上帝降下的惩罚，你去救他们，救这些有罪者，已经亵渎了上帝，死后要下地狱。”他自信满满，“‘凡亵渎圣灵的，永不得赦免，乃要担当永远的罪。⑦’难道不是这样的吗？人类的灵魂只有一个，而疾病是很容易将它击穿的。一旦自己死亡，便谈不上拯救别人了。”

 

他看见了医生的动摇，于是抛出最后一击。“透过这件浸了油的长袍，我能看见皮肤上已经隐约浮现的黑斑哦，您请一个人加油吧医生，过几个月我再来享用你发臭的灵魂。”

 

……

 

——恶魔与他约定了不被疾病侵扰的身体，属于魔鬼的高超医术，以及十年剩余的寿命。他陪伴着医生，大多数时间不让自己被其他人看到。他们周游整个法国，后来去临近的其他国家治疗那里的病人，医生的声誉愈来愈高，但他本人始终低调地行医，将得到的酬谢抽取生活必须钱财后分给贫民。

 

待在这样一位虔诚而具有崇高美德的人身边，恶魔很快感到了如当初在小屋中假扮农牧神时的无聊。所幸十年期限将满时，医生在一个小村庄中救治一名患肺结核的少女，与她坠入爱河。恶魔以为得到了新的筹码，于是他对医生说：

 

“这个少女必须因肺结核死去，否则你将承受难以想象的巨大痛苦，我会让乌鸦们撕扯你的皮肉，在你尚有呼吸时将你的灵魂剥离身体。你若是现在放弃救治她，你就会另外得到五年寿命的奖励。”

 

医生头也不回地赴死了。

 

 

 

在几百年前的一个简陋的屋子里，一个因为爱而燃起复仇之火的女人。

 

在几十年前的一片血腥的战场上，一个因为爱而湮灭希望光芒的士兵。

 

在现在面前的一团浑浊的空气中，一个因为爱而淌过冰冷冥河的医生。

 

这令人作呕的，自以为是的爱。修士手里的圣水，美杜莎头顶的毒蛇。

 

 

 

恶魔厌烦了与人类再签订契约，他不会永远对自己了解不了的东西感到好奇，经过了那么漫长的时间还是无法被自己理解的“爱”，只让他想远远地离开。他感到厌倦并且恐惧了，这卑弱族群的爱却像利维坦巨兽⑧的血盆大口。

 

他在同伴们的聚会里发表了结论，说他们永远不会理解这诡异的感情，人类因为有了爱而捉摸不定难以掌握，可见那东西一定会降低灵魂的口感。

 

恶魔独自在污浊的，欲念横生的世界里游荡了很久，大约有几百年的时间。他对人类不再有从前那样的好奇心，直到某次无意间进入了一个崇拜魔鬼的集会，非人而残忍的景象令刚刚踏入的他惊呆了——这是迎合主人喜恶的论调，真实性不予保证。

 

没有爱的气味！没有爱的气味！他现身了，用密不透风的黑色阴影包裹整个大厅，愉悦地在他们之间穿行着，寻找那个将在场所有人心中残存的一点爱淹没殆尽的浓郁感情。恶魔以为会是某个被爱所伤而迸发仇恨的人类，他的女巫不也曾经是那样的吗。然而他忘了，女巫是受爱驱使，并非是抛弃了爱。于是他透过黑绸布与银铁笼的森林，在一片欢欣雀跃中看见一块深邃的蓝色琥珀——

 

恶魔惊呆了。这次是真实的，发自内心的。

 

进入那块琥珀，他看见纯粹的白色与纯粹的黑色厮打着，看见大峡谷上空阴郁的一线天空，看见母亲在红海怒涛的浪花里向天使嘶吼，看见一株吸收着墨汁的水仙花。

 

“诶呀，找到了。”

 

一个小小的少年，那是他遇到过的最美丽的人类。恶魔情不自禁地伸出手，想要攫取那缕灵魂攥在手心。这将是一场可预见的盛大的狂欢与餍足的晚宴，因此在窃笑着请求小少年的契约时，他刻意压低嗓子，语气平缓。这让恶魔的声音听起来不是那么急切与狂喜，然而事实上他已有近一千年没那样兴奋过了。

 

当小少年喊着我与你契约——就在那个瞬间——他闪亮而锋利的尖牙从嘴唇的覆盖下探出，伸手撕开比法兰西多士面包还脆的铁栏杆，用饥饿与欲望将这具幼小的身体紧紧拥抱。

 

一个丧失了爱的人类，不仅丧失了爱，更拥有纯粹的，厌离秽土而完美无缺的美妙灵魂。

 

 

 

踏着黎明时天穹里渗下来的一点微光，恶魔抱着小小的主人返回了人类的世界。他变成穿着黑衣的执事，没有盘旋在周围等候差遣的乌鸦，也没有黑弥撒上狂乱的女巫。没有一时兴起的杀戮，更没有——自由。

 

赛巴斯钦，啊啊，他叫做赛巴斯钦，一个漂亮的狗的名字。快乐而无悔的战栗升腾起来，恶魔打算把这个有趣的游戏玩下去，直到自己大快朵颐的的那一天。

 

没有爱的美味灵魂，让他既能随兴趣地接触人类，又不会被他们因爱而混乱的逻辑所挫败的庇护所。

 

但与珍贵的程度相对应的，这也是一个狡黠的契约者。此前他所遇到的愿望都单纯而不假思索，它们只向他乞讨，从不敢翻过身来骑在他脖子上，将他的脸当做铁质的马镫来踢。契约的许可已经是烈火里垂下的蜘蛛丝，谁敢斗胆再要求它打一个蝴蝶结——区区人类，恶魔可是强大而血腥的。

 

所以在小少爷以坚不可摧的锁链作为契约内容，甚至还挑衅地告诉恶魔他的新名字曾属于一只狗时，他那本质里不同于人类的心，便全部暴露在恶魔的眼睛下了。

 

恶魔为主人建筑了不逊于往日的恢弘大宅，他瑟缩在其中安静地舔舐自己的伤口时，这位恶魔便在外围用荆棘与毒藤缠绕一圈又一圈的护甲。当年幼的少爷挣脱噩梦的魔爪——冷汗涔涔地惊醒，他站在床边递上一杯温热的牛奶。

 

牛奶是热的，可恶魔的心却是凉的。他带着淡漠的心态观察这条脆弱的毛毛虫，用恶魔自己的话说，这是他成熟的证明。他不再轻易地大喜大怒了，即使对方有令他辗转反侧的珍贵灵魂。

 

某个午后小少爷难得地来了兴致，翻着报纸问执事遇到自己之前的身份，以及他那时愿意现身的缘由。下午三点的淡金色阳光像薄薄的糖霜洒在小少爷脸上，他咳嗽了几声，嘴唇颤动，反射出奇异而湿润的光泽。

 

“我是一名被伤透了心的人类学教授，”他将泡好的红茶倒进茶杯，茶水像流动的琥珀一样剔透。“被难以理解的人类随意欺骗，本已下定决心不再与人类做生意，”

 

小小的涟漪一圈一圈撞向杯壁。 

 

 “上一个契约者是什么人？”

 

“是一位医生，医德高尚，信仰虔诚。”

 

莓果饼干的酥皮散发着金黄色的奶香味。

 

“一个恶魔要说出信仰虔诚这种话真是难为了，有你从旁协助，他大概什么疾病都能医治吧。”

 

执事摇摇头，他的美学不允许谎言的存在，“不全是，类似癌症或家族病，都是我们爱莫能助的。”

 

肺结核可不属于上述之——不，他并不想补充这个。那行为对恶魔而言或许是家常便饭，但对一名宣誓效忠的仆人，可绝非什么光彩照人的历史。

 

“至于您呢，不是我奉承，那天在铁笼里挣扎的您，脆弱又脏污的姿态美极了。更何况您灵魂里还渗透着最上等红茶的香气，那使我起了欢喜与怜悯的感情。”

 

他的主人对这回答嗤之以鼻，“你怎么会有怜悯的感情，你也不觉得红茶的气味是芳香的。”

 

执事笑了笑，沉默地站在椅子边。他不会再告诉人类他的感情定义与他们不同，一千年前自己所谓的爱被女巫以人类的逻辑深深否认后，他越来越发现人类的自以为是。

 

而他的，恶魔的怜悯——那指的是我不愿意看您在肮脏的猪圈里卑微地去死，你这片高贵的灵魂，至少也该在我的牙下泯灭。

 

在小少爷继承爵位时，他站在他身后为他投下一整片容身的阴影。

 

在小少爷与死神，与肮脏的人类的战争里，他站在他身前为他铺筑血淋淋的道路。

 

在黑夜与白昼，白昼与黑夜的过场间，他拉开窗帘合拢窗帘，道早安，道晚安。

 

在无数个早餐，午餐，下午茶，晚餐里，他养育着这具纤细的身体。

 

金色长发的恶魔与女修院的恶魔改口戏谑地叫他“赛巴斯钦”，渐渐地所有同伴都开始这样称呼他。他不再经常地出席大家的聚会，因为他是戴着锁链的，只在夜间的少许时间里有片刻空闲。

 

上一个让恶魔感到一成不变地被束缚的契约，被他恶毒的最后一块筹码压碎。而这次，他少有地参加了聚会，金发女恶魔询问他是否也感到了同样的疲倦，她还强迫他吃下一片娇弱的十七岁少女灵魂，并声称作为朋友非常担心他。这个恶魔，执事，赛巴斯钦，愉悦地沉默着，将她搂在怀里，把手伸进她腹腔搅动她的内脏，拉扯出小肠与脾脏，捏碎胃与两肺。

 

她虚假的血液在月光下闪闪发光，虚假的内脏像杜莎夫人手制的逼真蜡像，“就是这样的感觉，能理解吗，我亲爱的加百列⑨。”

 

而她血肉模糊地躺在他怀里看着他发自内心的微笑，歪着头不解地猜测着——

 

“连内脏都要撕裂的兴奋与快乐吗。”

 

他们的“怜悯”是我愿意用我的利齿给你高贵的一死，“担心”是你不在没人和我找乐子我超无聊。想必“兴奋”与“快乐”也不会有什么美好的释义。

 

 

 

因为远在千里之外的聚会，执事没能及时地在小少爷深夜被噩梦惊醒时站在他床边。第二天他生气地责问执事的失职，并且要他交代自己昨夜去了哪里——契约书里是禁止谎言的。于是恶魔老实交代了，在小少爷追根究底的询问下甚至不得不描述了所有细节。

 

他既不像恶魔印象里的人类那样厌恶自己掏出朋友内脏的行径，也不在乎自己的执事对于服侍主人这件事有多么变态的狂热，而是对他们的聚会来了兴趣，甚至要求执事下次带他一起去——他想亲眼看看野兽聚集的野蛮场面。

 

“不行。”

 

“像我这样的家伙，那里有很多。而您从未了解过您的灵魂对于我们而言是怎样的诱惑，作为恶魔我无法保证独享我的食物，作为执事我无法保证您的生命安全。”

 

小少爷用听起来极为不屑的语调轻哼一声，转过椅子面对着窗户。

 

 

 

有时不光是对食物的独占欲促使他这样，恶魔什么都知道，有些方面他却什么也不知道。

 

但是他都没有过一个人类友人，遇到某些事情他也无从求助。

 

因为他什么都知道啊。

 

 

 

他们又在一起度过了很长——对人类而言很长的时间，那位少爷渐渐地长大了，他十三岁了，十四岁了，十五岁了。

 

恶魔由衷地欢欣着，因为那是他养育大的完美的蔷薇花。

 

在小少爷的生日时，他不声不响地端出插满了蜡烛的蛋糕。

 

在小少爷与表里世界对峙里，他揽起他不让他踩到污血混流的地面。

 

在背叛与死亡的阴霾中，他俯下身任由他颤抖着死死攥住自己的衣襟。

 

在歌舞升平与腥风血雨间，他撑开一片薄薄的阴影，微笑着。

 

他是多么喜欢这个游戏啊，他是多么喜爱这个灵魂啊。他不承认的事情有很多呢，他坚持那是单纯对美味的执着。

 

小少爷厌恶社交季没完没了的宴会，潜回伦敦市区的宅邸。那年的四月出奇地阴冷，他一个人坐在火炉边凝视着面前跳动的火苗，红色在湛蓝的海洋里跳突着。

 

“你在这里坐一会儿吧。”他转过身看着执事，用下巴指指对面的椅子。火光里这个纤细的身体几乎要融化了，恶魔盯着他的眼睛看了片刻，笑笑坐在了椅子上。

 

“少爷也会有寂寞到需要恶魔来解闷的时候啊。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“有什么我可以做的吗，帮您打发这漫长的夜晚。”夜晚还很长呢，炭火一时也不会熄灭。

 

“……你活了那么久，一定有什么故事可以讲吧。”

 

他于是给小小的主人讲了许多他遇到的人类，讲那个美丽的农奴妻子，那些被他玩弄的人类，那个士兵，医生的故事，马蹄分尸的男人，那些丑陋却有趣的一切。

 

小少爷问他有没有害怕过什么，他看着那么多形形色色的情感汇成河流在自己面前奔涌，难道就从没有心生恐惧吗。

 

恶魔说有，少爷您还是一如既往地敏锐呢。

 

他坦白了自己对人类的爱这一感情的恐慌与恶心，并且承认自己根本无法理解。

 

“那么作为高贵的人类，我来告诉你什么是爱吧。”他的主人笑着用一只手支在太阳穴上，镶嵌着宝石的戒指熠熠生辉，像一只窥探着恶魔的眼睛。对此恶魔并没有急于回答，只是笑得非常暧昧，他拿捏了半分钟停顿的时间，以留给小主人回味自己究竟说了什么蠢话。

 

“可您并没有爱这种东西。我当初是怎么找到您的呢，就是因为您不仅没有爱，您那巨大的仇恨甚至将其他人心底的爱都扼死了。”

 

“而这也是您迷住我的原因之一。”

 

恶魔几乎想象得到小主人诧异的表情了，多么可怜而盲目的小孩子啊。他这次是真的想将这具小小的躯体抱在怀中，探入他灵魂深处，帮这只蓝色的知更鸟翻找一下他到底有没有“爱”。

 

然而下一秒——

 

“真是自信啊，我到底有没有呢。”

 

这位美丽的主人，蓝色的知更鸟，握着一把棋子的妖精，笑得比恶魔更加愉悦。

 

是的，他感觉到了，坐在对面的这个小小的少爷，他的内心里正在滋长爱的草芽。那种熟悉而令人作呕的感觉再次笼罩着恶魔。他的契约人那优质的无爱的灵魂，在他这个强大的恶魔的精心隔离下，居然还是被爱给污染了。

 

居然还是被爱污染了，这样美丽的，这样无暇的。居然还是——居然——怎么可能——

 

耻辱，羞愤，不甘的浪潮一瞬间将恶魔打得狼狈不堪。恶魔思想中的一部分，没有理性的那部分，怒吼着想要撕扯摧毁眼前的一切。他保持着岿然不动的坐姿，发狂地用眼睛探索小少爷的灵魂。恨不得用目光将那一丝感情击碎成灰。

 

这是违约！是背信弃义！ 

 

然而事实上夏尔凡多姆海伍并没有把这个许诺为契约的一部分。面对这异常的反应，他仅仅是盯着恶魔的眼睛而已，笑意一点点在眼中褪去，那片蓝色几乎要倒灌进野兽红色的双眸。气氛微妙地凝重起来，如果有旁人在场，一定会暗自忖度这局面可不像主仆间的对话。              

 

忽然地，小少爷的胸腔像拉动的风箱一样粗粝地响起来，进而酝酿出猛烈的咳嗽。执事如梦方醒，他抓起方几上的茶杯，还没递出手已被主人用手肘挡住。

 

“真是无趣，我要睡了。”他按住扶手起身向门口走去，声音像含着一口砂砾般沙哑。， 

 

“少爷，我明天请私人医生来给你诊断一下吧。”

 

“需要私人医生做什么，你不是恶魔吗，不是拥有抵抗死亡的医术吗。我在庸医手下丧命使你感到犹如走了捷径般窃喜吗，还是你这恶魔终于要因为与主观臆想不一致的事实而翻脸了。”

 

这个人类，这个可怕的人类。这样令人恐惧的洞察力与超越常识的预见力也是拜爱所赐吗。他欲言又止。

 

小少爷甩开执事的手，一个人走进黑漆漆的长廊，在灯光里被所有东西投射下的阴影掩埋。

 

“算是我请求你，别跟上来。”一点一点地，阴影将他的主人完全吞没了。

 

 

 

恶魔安静地站在休憩室里，他几乎能听见几十公里外一只麻雀跳进树丛的声音。他站了相当漫长的一段时间，因为主人既不允许他此夜跟随自己进入卧室，他也无法遵从本能把这栋宅邸拆成碎砖块。

 

突如其来的变化猝不及防。在恶魔绘声绘色地讲那些故事时，小少爷似乎摒弃了自己那双孤高疏离的眼睛，而当他混乱的情绪使气氛压抑到冰点，他的主人看起来简直想用冰锥把他插成钢叉上的烤羊腿。

 

他是什么，他可是恶魔啊。即便被教会打压驱逐，仍旧无所不能的恶魔啊。他自有办法，这灵魂是费了心血养育的，不可能交还上帝，任由它再获得一份令人作呕的礼物，一份“主的恩赐”。

 

他可是，恶魔啊。

 

 

 

一个月后，凡多姆海伍伯爵得知了未婚妻的死讯。

 

他的姑母在葬礼上强硬地撑着女主人肃穆的仪态，红肿的双眼下浮起的眼袋却连铅粉都遮掩不了。从座位到棺材短短的几步路，少爷走得像跨过了一个世纪。

 

凡多姆海伍伯爵的未婚妻，芳龄正好的伊丽莎白小姐，在一次普通的闲游时，被楼房顶上坠落的风化石像砸得血肉模糊。此刻她的脸白得像十二月的雪花，睫毛被刷得漆黑浓长。

 

那可真是完美的化妆，他暗中观察着这一切，嘴角挂着微笑。当伯爵倾身为亡妻献上最后一朵白玫瑰时，他俯平了身子，将头埋在她颈间。

 

所有人都以为这是青梅竹马的有情人间一次隆重的告别，恶魔却清楚地听见他轻轻地说——

 

“永别了，莉西。你是要去天堂的，而我得下地狱。”

 

这不对，这不符合他的预演，应该再深情一些。所爱之人死去了，他至少应该掉几滴眼泪啊。困惑的恶魔再次探进主人的内心，他看见了那朵爱之花——它开得还是如此繁盛。

 

教堂的穹顶都要被轰开了。他坐在这里，忍受着嘈杂的圣歌，夹在一群蝗虫间祷告一只蝗虫能在主身边吃面包，他做这一切可不是为了看这个！

 

他的主人爱的难道不是棺材里这位美丽的小姐吗，他的爱情难道不该随着这场死亡有所衰败吗。他如何还紧紧抱着这低劣的感情，像抱了一箱黄金般不忍释手？

 

小少爷回程的路上一言不发，进了门后他不时间断地咳嗽着，说自己想去书房，今晚不吃饭了。

 

“少爷，您是受了风寒吗。还是请医生来吧，这样身体可受不了。”他像一个执事那样说着话。

 

我的少爷啊，我的契约人，我们说些别的吧。你让我看看你的心，让我知道我最想知道的，我好一矢中的——

 

“改日吧。”他以一贯的冰凉口吻作了结语，却并无那日似的爆发，少爷转身示意执事跟着自己。三个小时后他要休息了，恶魔跪在他身边为他更换睡衣。

 

不是执事，而是恶魔。执事们引以为豪的理智他都没有，他有的是恶魔的内在。

 

“那么少爷，我能问个问题吗？”

 

“……”

 

“您对未婚妻的思念，并非如大家以为的那样对吗？”

 

伯爵沉默着翻身滑进床铺，他把脸埋入蓬松的枕头，闭起眼睛。

 

“关灯，赛巴斯钦。”

 

他关了灯，却没有合拢窗帘，而是固执地站着，似乎一尊执事的雕像是这个房间里久已有之的装饰品。冰凉的月光刺破玻璃爬进窗框，涂了一地渗人的白。

 

一只蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着恶魔，另一只染了紫色的翳。

 

月亮，阿尔特弥斯，贞洁女神，惩处阿克特翁⑩，让五十只猎犬撕碎他的身体。

 

“少爷，你不打算赶我走吗。”恶魔笑起来，他的嗓音低沉得像一块磁石，“我坦白过那么多事情，您却用沉默敷衍我，这公平吗。”

 

月光凉得像水，阿尔忒弥斯站在沐浴池里，她看见了伏在地上的阿克特翁。

 

“那你就滚。”

 

“……如果我说不呢，少爷。”他违抗了命令，在比成为执事的日子长得多的时间里，他都是恶魔。

 

圣洁无垢的阿尔忒弥斯，她撑开弓，要一箭射下这低劣东西的头。

 

“你怀疑什么。”

 

“我怀疑您对她根本就没有所谓爱情，我射偏了靶子。”

 

伯爵坐起来，宽大的衬衫领口滑落至锁骨，纤细修长的脖颈像大理石一样光滑，他的脸——笼罩在月亮女神的亲吻里，漂亮得令人眩晕。然而他的表情是愤怒的，惊疑的。

 

阿尔忒弥斯手中的箭滑落了，这使偷窥者抓住机会逃向远方。她更加愤怒，驾着车追逐那人，她要取下这胡闹者的——头。

 

“你把她给杀了……”

 

小主人的眼睛像要喷出火，他掀开被子，质量上乘的弹簧床成了助跑装置。少爷扑下床抓住恶魔的领子，他的手在肾上腺素的作用下使足力气，拉着他贴近自己的脸。

 

“你这混蛋，这种非人的行径……这算是什么？！她是我的未婚妻！她不该卷入与你有关的任何事！”

 

混乱的语言。月亮女神。奇艺的美丽近在眼前。

 

“算是为了我难以遏制的欲望铺平道路。高贵奇异如少爷您，为什么还会有爱呢。我是无法容忍残存着爱的灵魂的，我已被它害得不浅。所以被爱污染过的少爷并不是我希望见到的样子。”

 

“抱歉，就只有促使伊丽莎白小姐死亡时，我不是什么执事，而是恶魔。要说‘非人的行径’，那也是在所难免的。”

 

 

 

逻辑清晰的漂亮话语。情况却相当不妙：他的身体奇异地，火辣地烧起来了。有如阿克特翁看清月亮女神的胴体，在石块后难以抑制地颤抖。对待食物该有这样的反应吗。他应该什么都知道才对，可事实是他不知道。

 

 

 

“……看到我的内心后你失望了吧，愤怒吧。”

 

“……是的……”

 

恶魔为了迎合主人的身高微微屈身，以使他的胳膊不至于太累。然后他伸出手，环起主人羸弱的身体。

 

“少爷，地板很凉。”

 

他光滑的大腿完整地映入恶魔的眼睛，指尖抵着他颈窝，呼出的热气沿着恶魔的耳廓爬升。他们维持着像拍电影海报一样的动作，暴露在阿尔忒弥斯愤怒的目光里。

 

“魔鬼，放我下来，我今晚不想再跟你说话。”                    

 

少爷推挤着他，挣扎着想要脱开执事的两臂。然而鬼使神差地，他却抱得更紧，脸也贴得更近。月光使人狂乱，传播疾病，诱发变狼妄想症，也激起恶魔的本能。

 

“您希望解除契约吗？”

 

“如果可以，我——赛巴斯钦……？”，恶魔的瞳孔红得发亮，如同黑夜里燃烧的火苗，而那双眼睛越来越红，越来越红。

 

恶魔伸出手按住主人单薄的脊背，他毫无防备地被蛮横的力道推进对方怀中。现在小少爷温热柔软的皮肤完全紧贴着恶魔的胸膛了，他在月光下闪闪发光，像亚伦所铸的金牛⑪，圣洁而肮脏地横陈在恶魔掌中。他嗅着这甘甜的醇香，伸出手要解下小少爷身上碍事的衬衫。

 

无所谓了，契约无所谓了，一切都无所谓了。他要享用晚餐了，这灵魂是爱污染过的，无所谓了，餐前祷告无所谓，这是违约，违约也无所谓，他要享受晚餐了，他快要被欲望烧干净了，饥饿饥饿饥饿近在眼前他要进食——

 

小少爷甩手赏了执事一巴掌。

 

“我看起来像圣诞节烤火鸡或者两腿分开的妓女吗。”，他的呼吸声浓重，似乎也相当不冷静。

 

偷窥者阿克特翁跪在阿尔忒弥斯脚下，辩解说她的美貌过于使人迷醉，因此他才犯了禁。

 

执事像从一个古老的梦里清醒，他抱着主人将他放在床上，说，“万分抱歉，我刚才失态了。”，床上的人什么回答也没有，在一如方才的缄默里，他退出卧室。

 

阿尔特弥斯说，我要将你变成一头鹿，你这肮脏者，我要让你死在呜咽的血沫里。然而夏尔·凡多姆海伍什么也没做。        

 

跨出门的瞬间，执事听见身后传来一声轻微的，尾音低哑的悲鸣。

 

 

 

很久很久之后，恶魔说他以为那晚未烧而熄的怒火是对他的默许呢。他说话时不怀好意地偷笑起来，仿佛这是一句漂亮得不得了的辩词。

 

听他说话的人极不满意，转头看向一边，“我当时要是知道如何杀死恶魔，可能就动手了。”，他说。

 

（恶魔也别过脸，凝视着街角的夜景。）

 

（“刚刚那句话是真话吗，不妨看着我的眼睛说吧？”）

 

（但是谁都没有移动视线。）

 

 

 

接下来的几个月里，凡多姆海伍伯爵的姑姑及其丈夫，他为数不多的友人，全部接二连三地死亡了。他一点点成为暴风雨中心的孤岛。

 

（“不是还有在您身边唱歌的塞壬吗？”恶魔又在偷笑了。）

 

伯爵在所有人的葬礼上都没有哭，而他的执事还是蛰伏在人群里，头顶着穹顶为那些人念祷告词，并且窥探主人的内心。他的心变得越来越单薄，爱的气味却愈发嚣张了。但恶魔已经再没有能杀的人了，可能在他的小主人心中激起涟漪的人已经全部下葬。他沮丧地在夜半溜出大宅，前往同类们的聚会。

 

“他使我有挫败感，我大概已经对这个灵魂失去信心了。分明是如此的优质，却连何时被污染了都不知道。”

 

“我说过不要对人类抱太大希望吧，吃快餐怎么就不好了。你上一次有挫败感是什么时候的事？”女修院的恶魔说，他的身上有圣饼的味道。

 

“三百年前，那个瘟疫医生。一头善良的纯绵羊，为了个女人高兴地去死了。”

 

“哦，亲爱的，那可不一样。”

 

金发恶魔坐在一旁拿死人头骨搭积木玩，她似乎根本就不拿这位执事朋友的烦恼当回事，但也有可能，这在她心中确实不算什么事。

 

“无爱灵魂味道更好的理论也是你提出的，事实上我们此前有谁曾尝过没有爱的灵魂吗？”听到这个问题，其他恶魔都摆摆手。

 

“你是不是在意识深层里藏着什么啊，小塞比？”

 

“他爱上了谁，因而你失望了？”她像咬薄脆饼干一样咬着这些字眼，把它们当做文字游戏来玩弄。她是情感大师，比不过多愁善感的人类，但至少比她的这位朋友强过百倍。

 

他有一些后悔，他发誓，对月亮发誓，只是有一些而已。

 

“那灵魂一开始就让我觉得不对劲，而你这句话呢，我从不知多少‘人‘口中听过啦……”

 

 

 

执事返回宅邸，沿着佣人们的螺旋楼梯下行，打算去厨房准备早饭的食材。现在已经凌晨四点了，他的耳朵却捕捉到细微的响动——来自上层的某个房间。那声音听着很是不妙，而且一定属于他的主人。

 

执事跑起来，几乎是飞着，温柔地敲开一间会客室的门。他直觉地知道，小少爷一定清楚自己半夜离宅的原因。

 

“少爷，什么事让您……”

 

小少爷坐在壁炉前昏黄的光晕里，地面上抻着一大片薄薄的影子，他转过身来，无力地摆摆手示意执事住嘴，那样子看起来就像歌剧院里惨淡的魅影，“赛巴斯钦——”

 

整个房间都被火光罩了一层暖，但他敢说，死人坟前的百合花都比小少爷的脸更红润。

 

“少爷？”

 

他的主人还没来得及继续，辛辣的咳嗽声已经迫不及待地钻出他胸腔。执事扶着主人的后背伺候他喝水，可他还是持续地咳了几乎一分钟。

 

终于它停下来——

 

“我们终止契约吧。”

 

他说，虚弱而又威仪万千地。

 

“算是我最后的命令。是我违约，你现在吃了我的灵魂，然后随意地离开吧。”

 

“诶？”

 

 

 

是的，他从很久以前，就对人类惯于出尔反尔的习性深感头疼。而果如其然，今天的这一位又要把写进眼睛里的契约书当加餐小饼干了。人类这一点也是恶劣得可以，即使他和其他人类违约的意图不一样，但那又有什么分别呢。自以为是，把他这高贵的高尚人士当笼子里的老虎耍弄——

 

他倒是要守到最后，反正现在绝不是吃东西的时间。

 

“不，少爷，我拒绝。”执事自负地扬起额头，他引以为傲的，轮廓完美的线型瞳孔闪闪发光，“契约一旦开始，就无法停止。我会永远守着少爷您，直到您那日的心愿了结。”

 

我们的恶魔，以为自己变得更成熟的恶魔，被无名的感情推搡着，骄傲地宣布他放弃一条捷径。

 

因为捷径的终端是一顿——死亡的晚餐，但那是他曾经疯狂渴求的。

 

 

 

时间凝固了片刻。

 

小少爷又咳起来，他揉了揉被泪水噙得发红的眼圈，低下头。刘海遮掩下，恶魔只看见他嘴角勾着笑容。

 

“……我感动得都要哭了，多忠诚的恶魔啊。”这个美丽的少年坐在红色法兰绒宽椅里，火焰在他头发上留下闪烁的光圈，像一顶钻石镶嵌的冠冕。

 

他的笑声从嘴角扩散到空气里，表情微妙地扭曲着，“死亡能不能摧毁你的美学？恶魔，死亡能不能摧毁你的美学！”

 

“或者你将就着就吃下现在的我，或者你看着我的墓碑气到牙根发痒吧！契约的尽头是愿望的达成？我倒觉得是我们双方的全盘皆输。你以为你什么都知道吗？你到现在都没有发现就是证据，你这恶心的魔鬼，还在忙着清扫我可能会爱的人，有些事情你却毫无察觉！”

 

他停下来，一瞬间被月亮的光辉笼罩，冰凉又痛苦地，他躺在阿尔忒弥斯的眼泪里。

 

“……它已经扼紧了我的喉咙。”

 

小少爷的两肺不堪重负地长呜一声，他抓起身旁一块手帕捂在嘴上。淡淡的血腥味窜进恶魔鼻腔，他听见自己的大脑在嗡鸣。

 

 

 

一些人坚信，死亡会通过独有的方式给将死者发放邀请函。伊娃小姐在病榻边见过白色的虚影⑫，雪莱也在去世前遇到了分身⑫。有时疾病本身的症状是相似的，但邀请函可不是每个患者都会收到。

 

即使他只是间断地咳嗽，咳得都不如此前哮喘病发作时凶，小少爷却真实地有了不愉快的预感。他打发恶魔完成某个耗时耗力的任务，借此支开他，然后去做了检查。结果正如所预料的那样，是恶魔曾说过的，魔鬼都无法治愈的病症。

 

“是肺癌。”

 

后来夏尔·凡多姆海伍说，那个夜晚的终焉永远都会留在他记忆里。当他绝望而疲惫地笑起来，带着对命运的妥协斜眼眺看恶魔，告诉他自己已是半只脚陷进坟墓的人时——他心中的暴风雨刮得有多么惨烈。

 

风暴里那些冰碴像射出的子弹，海面裂开深不见底的嘴，所有的——所有的船只都粉身碎骨。

 

他的赛巴斯钦皱着眉头，“为什么不一开始就告诉我？”他说，“早期的癌症我是能治好的，一开始就不用受那样的罪了。”，不过他很快就明白了，转而沉默地合上眼睛。

 

夏尔坐在他对面，观察着他的表情。

 

你快要死了，死亡在啃食你的灵魂。你怎么会向一只恶魔求救啊，你心里清楚得很，告诉他你可能死得更快。即使你——那恐怕对你是与死亡比肩的痛苦，因为你——你不知道他怎么想——

 

 

 

他将背叛你，取食你，因你是无用的。但你爱着这样的一头野兽。

 

嘘——别说出来。

 

 

 

见恶魔没有了反应，伯爵嘲讽地笑了一声。他把沾血的手帕扔在一边，起身走向自己的执事。

 

“我把晚餐送到你桌前了，先生，要不要来杯雪莉酒啊？”

 

绝望的，死灰一样的小少爷，还是一样耀眼的，美丽的小少爷。恶魔想起他那位朋友的话，但他此刻的悔意比刚才聚会时强烈多了。何苦纠结于一个合理的动机呢，几千年前，作为那样的存在诞生——第一次吹拂着红海的熏风时，他就知道恶魔是怎样的一群家伙了。

 

恶魔是，随心所欲的，无所束缚的，自由的，任性的。

 

“啊……”他单膝跪地，仰视着诧异的主人。

 

“那我只好自认倒霉，跟着您走到死亡的末路。”

 

“你说……什么……？”

 

他就是不想再吃这顿晚餐了，反正他现在就是不要吃。他向来想做什么就做什么，从不被原因所囿。

 

但那不过是借口，自始至终是一个借口。

 

 

 

“你不承认什么呢，赛巴斯钦，小塞比？世界上超越想象的东西有很多呐，我们自己就是其中之一。你不承认什么呢，你不相信什么呢？这场戏最悲情的段落都是拜你一手所赐，我说亲历者才能感受，我只说了‘亲历者’吧。”

 

在时间的缝隙里，金发的恶魔说。

 

她看起来像一位完美的人类淑女。

 

 

 

恶魔的漂亮话说得无与伦比，他表现得却不那么从容。白天里他像从前一样服侍病入膏肓的主人，夜晚里他与所有与自己有所交集的友人会面，急于得知是否出现了什么新方法，能让癌症痊愈。

 

一千多年前，一个可怜又可爱的女巫与恶魔对视。那时他形容她像自己的母亲一样美丽，说她如同一只月神闪蝶——然后他说，即使这样，她仍无法吸引他在契约结束后拯救她的生命。

 

可恶魔还说过他爱她呢。

 

他的女巫是多么明智啊，人类在情感上的智慧或许真的不可超越。

 

他没找到任何方法，病情却发展得很迅速，恶魔能做的只有帮主人抑制疼痛，抹消他肉体的痛苦。伯爵请辞了女王看门犬的工作，那副消瘦的身体即使能用恶魔的魔法蒙蔽而过，任务里巨大的体能负荷他也已不能承受。

 

女王怀疑背后的一切，她的两名执事白日里闯入凡多姆海伍大宅——他们手持比苏格兰权限更高的官方搜查证，并且自信能把伯爵扔进牢狱呢。而凡多姆海伍伯爵一早就踏过人类的尘界，他已不能用人类国家的权力束缚住了。

 

将死之人的心是在彼岸的。

 

恶魔奉命将他们都杀了，他早已厌烦这些虚张声势的人，尤其其中一位还曾使他蒙辱。当他的主人拖着病弱的身躯，坐在沙发上喝着食不知味的红茶，听两位女王使者话里带刺，然后虚弱地微笑起来，挥挥手说可以了，赛巴斯钦——

 

赛巴斯钦，他们好吵，快点杀了这两个人。他们好吵。

 

他做得格外彻底，使血液飞溅得到处都是。小主人闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，睫毛微微颤抖，如释重负地笑。一直以来披着戏服拼命去演的戏已经散场，作为人活下去的希望已全部湮灭，他的心不再是人类之心了。

 

他在彼岸。

 

可是恶魔却站在此岸。他站在两具尸体间望着自己的主人，看着他被阳光沁湿，薄得如同一张纸。这使恶魔疑心他将要消失了——就像美人蕾梅黛丝那样⑬。于是他换了双干净手套，走过去。

 

“少爷，客厅里太凉了，血臭味也大的很，我们进去——”

 

“咳咳……”

 

小少爷扶着沙发咳嗽，他身子一晃轻飘飘地栽下去，倒在恶魔身上。恶魔扶住他——轻得像蝴蝶一样的他，脑海里暗流涌动。他要死了，这个人类——这小少爷，死亡已在他耳边吐息了，人类的灵魂好脆弱，他要变成一抔白骨，他要死了。

 

“收拾一下这里，我有点累，想睡一会，你尽快去美国找个住处，女王不会轻易……”少爷耗尽了气力，伏在执事肩头喘气，手指搭在执事后颈上，冰凉柔软，像初春泡过雪水的嫩枝。

 

“遵命，主人。”

 

女王的确不会善罢甘休，可那又如何，他说——“但如果这就是您的担忧，请允许我将她送进坟墓，您就无需再烦恼了。”

 

他的身体可是虚弱至极了，承受不了跋涉到美国的旅途煎熬。而他只是摆摆手，示意恶魔不要再说。但是恶魔，伟大的恶魔，该领受万人敬仰的恶魔——

 

呜呼！他的心偷偷摸摸地，刺痛了。

 

在凡多姆海伍伯爵的领地里，大弥撒曲从教堂敞开的门里流出，流向绿色的田野，流向市场里嘈嚷的人群，流向天空与河流，也流向伯爵气势恢宏的大宅，掩盖了它每块砖石渗出的病戾气。

 

几千年前，他问伟大的母亲，爱究竟是怎样的东西。她听了这个问题，笑着说爱是带来灾难的财宝，她的孩子都不要有这样的感情。

 

她吃过智慧之果，她的话想必是正确的。

 

终于小少爷的生命走向了尽头。那是一个晴朗的黄昏，风卷着树叶的香气送进他的卧室，在很远的地方，钟声荡过晚风与层云。他们在美国的一处乡间别墅，小少爷躺在他的床上，执事站在一边更换冰镇的湿毛巾。长而舒缓的钟声穿过墙壁，空气里有小茴香的味道。

 

在钟声里他主人的面色慢慢变得红润，甚至坐起身子，用枯瘦的手指扣紧执事的肩膀。透过他蓝色的大眼睛，恶魔看见他直勾勾地凝视着死亡。

 

“它要来了……”他若有所思地盯着它。

 

“不会的，少爷，有我在这里他来不了。”

 

他虽这样说，可事实上自己也十分清楚，这间屋子里除了小主人灼热的体香，还充斥着死亡那令人窒息的味道。而且小主人比他敏感得多，不可能感觉不到。

 

他想说您快些躺下吧，我给您敷毛巾，然而他什么也说不出来。恶魔强迫视线不要转向他的主人，他看向床上的枕头，再看向床头柜上的水杯。小小的少爷虚弱地咳起来，每一声咳嗽都几乎要拆散他的骨架。他的手努力握紧执事的外套，手指顺着恶魔颈部的弧线爬上他脸颊。

 

赛巴斯钦，赛巴斯钦。

 

“好不甘心……为什么偏偏是我得了这该死的病，偏偏又是你治不好的……”

 

为什么呢，为什么呢，赛巴斯钦。

 

恶魔觉得他的手摸起来好冰凉，几乎感受不到生命力。他像掉进了一个冰窟，四面幽深，到处都是泛着光的冰层。太阳将一缕金光泼进卧室，那缕光仿佛厄俄斯闪闪发光的金袍，它拂过恶魔的身体，恶魔的五脏六腑像个人类那样撕扯着疼痛起来。

 

那是痛苦，是爱与恨的衍生，千年前他的母亲这样说。当尚幼的他问为何他们不需要爱，他的母亲，伟大的莉莉丝，黑夜里需警惕的魔女回答说，你不会感到痛苦，不会为任何事痛苦，无论是背叛还是死亡都不能动摇你的心。

 

如果你不曾感受痛苦，那你一定没有爱或恨。

 

小少爷倒回床上，他挣扎着抬起头，说——“赛巴斯钦，”

 

“你疑惑了那么久，想知道我到底爱着谁。你再看看我的心吧，你再看一眼它……”

 

他照做了，那里面是一片焦黄的荒原，死去的枯草尸体铺满在上面，而在那些堆砌的尸体上，静静地盛开着一朵漂亮的花。它在废墟与死灰间骄傲地站立着，细瘦的茎撑起花瓣与花蕊。

 

“……一开始我恐慌得不得了，甚至自我厌恶。因为爱上一个男人已足够奇怪，何况对方还是没有感情的恶魔。”

 

赛巴斯钦，赛巴斯钦，死亡在屋外迟疑着，踮着脚想要走进去。

 

“我心里清楚，一旦这感情开始萌芽，我们的契约关系就再也不对等了……于是我下决心掐死它，然后呢，我就查出了肺癌……”

 

小少爷一口气讲了好多话，回光返照的时刻已经来临，再过一会儿扛着镰刀的农民就要来了，他的主人就将像干瘪的麦粒一样被他们捡起，然后丢进垃圾堆了。恶魔的心被撕成碎片，痛苦吸干他的血肉，拗断他的筋骨。

 

“脆弱的人类什么都做不了啊，赛巴斯钦……”他的手伸向恶魔，恶魔紧紧地将它抓在手中。“我在这里，少爷……”他低声呼唤这个名字。

 

“吃了我吧，趁那些肮脏家伙赶到前。我倒希望死在你胃里……”

 

他不知道，恶魔的胃现在已经痛苦地纠缠在一起了，怎么还能吞得下他的灵魂。天哪，母亲只轻描淡写地说“痛苦”两个字，这两个字够表示什么啊！一千年前，恶魔凝视着一个女巫，她美丽无比，却不足以吸引他伸出援手。而在今天，他看着病床上垂死的主人，一些话语止不住地要从唇间挤出——

 

“少爷，您不会就这样去死的。我有……方法。”

 

我们的恶魔，他要拼了命去救这个小小的人类。赌上自己的未来与生命。

 

“我将小心割下您的一小片灵魂，随我留在现世，它其中有您全部的记忆。当您经过轮回再度返回时，我会带着它来找您。如果那时您的身体是有病痛的，我便会治疗您，然后将您变成与我相同的存在。”

 

病弱的身体不能支撑转变的仪式，但普通的小病他能随手治愈。他的主人将不被死亡支配，不受时间束缚，他将成为恶魔，远离他本就厌恶的人类，他那原本就与人类相异的灵魂，将得到应有的对待。他将——自由地跟随自己的心。

 

他的小少爷，居然爱着一个恶魔。而他这个恶魔，居然——

 

“可是那些死神……”

 

“可能会找得比较辛苦，但请您放心，身为凡多姆海伍家的执事，连找到主人这种事都办不到怎么行呢。我是您的棋子。王不需要顾虑棋子的安危，在必要的时刻放开它，让它自己为您在血阵里厮杀就行了。”

 

为了安抚主人，他扬起一贯的温柔微笑，似乎一切阴霾都能随着它烟消云散。然而事实上——

 

这一定会彻底激怒死神们，他们不会容忍恶魔做这样的事，必会派出大量人手以消灭他。或许它还能成为关乎死神尊严与面子的大事件呢，为了守护可怜人的灵魂，与撒旦的儿女，邪恶的化身奋勇作战——多如蝗虫的死神们啊，他们要取下这个恶魔的首级。一出伟大的歌剧！

 

但这无所谓，他可是夜晚的魔女莉莉丝诞下的孩子，是古老而历史渊源的恶魔。几千年前母亲怀着对所有孩子的喜爱与期盼生下他时，可没设想过他死在死神镰刀之下的场景。即使只剩半条命，他也会将那些农民一一送进他们农田边的乱坟岗。

 

可惜了，他的小少爷，不能亲眼见证自己饲养的恶魔有多么强大。

 

小小的主人再一次努力撑起身子，靠得离恶魔近了一些，“别死掉……”他说。晚风灌进敞开的窗户，卷起他的发丝上下飞舞，他的长睫毛，潮湿而缠结。恶魔想起一些很久以前的事，他的母亲，他的女巫，医生，士兵，小小的孩子与痛哭的少女。如果爱能带来痛苦，带来勇气，带来狂暴斗志，如果它时而是圣水，时而是毒蛇，那么他现在，一定是——

 

他一定是——

 

他爱着——

 

“遵命，少爷。”

 

他裁下小少爷的一片灵魂，将嘴唇凑近他冰凉的脸。

 

少爷啊，小小的少爷啊。让我看看你的睫毛，看看你湿润的嘴唇，看看你闪烁如繁星的眼睛。你是多么的美丽，多么的脆弱，就像阳光下岌岌危矣的朝露。

 

“您不要失望于我，虽然我是恶魔，但我是，爱着您的。”

 

这爱或许与人类的略有区别，但一样是锥心刻骨的。它使我背负了荆棘冠，使我行走在刀尖，使我身上缠满了锁链。但我是，我是爱着你的。我将用我的利爪将你包藏。

 

恶魔吻了吻小主人潮湿的长睫毛。小主人苍白地微笑着，那些冰冷坚硬的外壳完全融化了，他是一块蜜糖。

 

他最后一次用力握紧恶魔的手，用全身力气捏了捏它。。

 

“我知道。”

 

“我可是很敏锐的，很早前就知道了，你这恶魔……”

 

然后一切都寂静下来，生命女神将目光从他身上彻底移开了，他现在要安静地睡一觉了。

 

恶魔久久地凝视着他，小少爷看起来像人偶那样精致无暇。一只山雀在窗外不知趣地叫起来，一声未尽就被瘴气扼住喉咙，红色的死神踏着它纷落的羽毛走进房间。

 

“我的派遣地都换到美国了还是会遇见你们，果然是命运的邂逅啊。就算是莎士比亚都会被你感动得泪如雨下的，小赛巴斯钦。”他说道，语气还是一样的轻佻奇怪。

 

“我已经没有锁链了，你不要搭话会比较好哦。”

 

恶魔抑制着狂躁的情绪。

 

“别这么说嘛，我可是真的被感动了。所以，如果要我帮一点点忙也不是不可以。”

 

死神盯着像在熟睡一样的小少爷，他笑起来，锋利的牙齿凝结着明亮的光线，正红色长发与夕阳融在一起。

 

“那一小片灵魂我可以当做视而不见哦？只要上面查不了他的走马灯，他的口径统一些，就不会受到任何刁难，责任也能全部推给你了。接下来你就要辛苦一下咯，不过我可不希望自己被派去消灭你。”

 

“……那真是，感激不尽。”

 

 

 

前后曾有超过五个死神奉命要处死他，全都被恶魔扔进了坟墓。当他们狠狠地摔进地狱或升上天堂时，恶魔总要站在一旁计数。这对他而言是一种令人愉悦的光荣，不过有几次他伤得太厉害，险些也和他们一起进去了——仅仅从身体受伤的角度来衡量。如果换一种判断标准，这恶魔一定会高傲地说，他的命运不会允许他靠近死亡一步，他离消亡还差着十万条冥河的宽度呢。

 

即使他那么多次都几乎体无完肤。

 

他去见金发的恶魔，还陪她演了场趣味盎然的戏——假扮成她的追求者，与一位痴情的英国绅士决斗，以争取留在她身边的权力。决斗的结果是毋庸置疑的，但那绅士临死前倒在金发恶魔的怀里，他想要摸摸她的脸，而她哭得梨花带雨，低下头去——一口咬碎了他的灵魂。

 

夜幕下他们坐在小树林里分享她的猎物，她慷慨极了，毕竟他陪着她玩了这么感人的一场为爱赴死的戏码。但恶魔却觉得这条灵魂不怎么可口，嚼着咯牙，还有股苦杏仁的味道。这次他的这位小淑女算是失手了，不过令他在意的可不是这个。

 

“这男人还真爱你呢。”

 

“嗯……算是吧？”她嘴里嚼着东西，含含糊糊地回答，“要是你呢，以生死当筹码为小少爷赌一把？”

 

恶魔没有回答，他只是笑着盯住远处浓浅的绿色里一小粒黑影，一场足够有趣的游戏，通常都会有附加关卡。远处的树丛沙拉沙拉地响起来，“他们不是应该‘与夜色融为一体，被葬礼的光彩环绕’⑭吗，这震耳欲聋的响动也太过拙略了。“金发恶魔刻薄地点评道，然后像看一条蛆虫一样斜眼瞧着那东西。

 

她懊恼地摇头，站起身拍拍裙子上粘附的土粒，“我们不该离尸体这么近吃饭。我可一直避免与他们结怨的，这都要怪你没有事先提醒，你这笨执事。”

 

恶魔坐在原地看着黑影越窜越近，“再多话就把你绑起来，扔到他面前。”他说，“不过乔安娜。那可能不是被这位绅士的尸体引来的。”他瞳孔里的红色深得看不见底，利齿从口中探出。

 

“你看那金色的领带夹，那可是管理层的死神，大约是为我而来——”

 

拿生死下注的赌局他早已做过了，而眼前就是为他的爱情而来的，第六个纪念品。

 

 

 

在地狱做事的恶魔告诉他，小少爷请求在下一次轮回中保留自己的容貌与记忆，并且愿意以一百年之久的惩罚来交换。——“听说并不会是什么残忍的处罚哦，放心吧。”对方笑着给他宽心，恶魔听了讪讪地回应以笑容。他的小主人还是和以前一样固执，从不打没有胜算的球，还要为自己的执事操碎心。

 

但惩罚究竟是什么呢。他那么纤细瘦弱，无论怎样的处罚都会使他受苦，而恶魔作为他的执事，却只能站在一旁帮不了忙。

 

可是小主人的决定是绝对的，他只好独自游荡着等待着，在一百年漫长的洪流里挣扎上岸，尽管此前一百年的时间在他眼里几乎不值一提。他去过法国的夏慕尼，在那里遇到了带着亡夫照片周游世界的女人。他们在酒吧里小饮三杯，恶魔用他一贯的，温柔得滴出水的口吻问她，在她心中爱是什么。

 

她说她不知道，她没办法给这东西下定义。

 

“它每一刻每一秒都在变化，就像橡木桶里的葡萄酒，不过又有些不一样。如果酒桶里是霞多丽⑮，你就只能酿白葡萄酒，想看见红色就要用黑比诺⑮。爱却无所谓这些，原料的优质或杂劣不能决定它的全部。”

 

恶魔去了美国，在那里见到他那位开店的朋友。彼时他正装修一家新的店铺，一边审度着遮阳棚的颜色一边愤愤地抱怨，上一轮生意他可完全是赔得血本无归，全都因为两个人类，该死的，聪明的警长和他那机敏的小情人。⑯

 

恶魔笑着要他多讲点，他爱听这个——恶魔们都爱听同伴的失败经历。于是他的朋友讲了他送给警长女友的一个卡兹球——这是他们的某种“术语”，把地狱里的小蜘蛛装进银制小球里做项链，这种蜘蛛吃人的疼痛与悲伤的情绪，给他们身体和精神的慰籍。等它生长成熟，就会爬出来吃人。恶魔们都戏称这种整蛊小玩意是“慢性自杀药”。

 

“她有严重的关节炎，晚上疼得睡不着觉，止疼药一把一把地吃。我就送了这个，想看看过多久她能被吃掉。结果天知道警长说了什么，那女人居然把它从脖子上摘下来了。”

 

“爱得可真够深啊，那种疼痛可不是好忍的。”

 

“是啊。”

 

他们坐在新店铺的会客区里，装作是两个经年久别的人类老友，对话内容却不太对劲。

 

“后来全镇的人都被我的挑拨和诱惑迷住了心窍，所有人都开始互相猜忌仇视，打砸店铺，蓄谋枪杀，两个教派的信徒互相烧毁对方的教堂。但那两个人——”，他停下来，望着自己这位远道而来的朋友。这位奇妙的店主以老年绅士的形象示人，他说过这使人们有安全感。

 

“他们在我提着满满一箱灵魂离开时，把我给截住了。”

 

截住了恶魔的人类，那感觉可真是不太好。两只恶魔对视着，尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“听起来不太有面子呢。”

 

“我们讨厌它是因为它使人类不按我们的预期行动，爱这种东西，真的能让人类克制本能与欲望。”

 

“……我们也是。” 他补充道。

 

他的朋友盯着他看了片刻，然后想了起来，这位恶魔可不只是恶魔啊，他有一位小小的少爷。

 

 

 

恶魔忍受不了聊无止境的等待了，时间在他指尖变得像树莓果酱一样粘稠。过去的几千年加在一起甚至都不及这一百年的十分之一漫长。纪念品的收集也已告一段落——在他埋葬了总共十个死神后，再也没有后续的来找他寻死了。

 

已经没有什么事可以打发时间了。而他的小少爷，还要有足足三十年才能再次在这世界上睁开眼睛。

 

他用黑影把自己裹起来，像他曾经在一个马戏团里对死神说过的鬼话那样——睡下去，把睡眠当做消遣与拖延时间的工具。

 

他闭上眼睛，一点一点地，沉入宁静世界的底端。

 

在睡梦的大网里恶魔走过一条长长的甬道，它看起来像那种中国或埃及的墓葬里会有的东西。火把在他身旁一根接一根地燃起来，炙热的温度烘烤着恶魔的两颊。

 

“不必了，我看得清路。”他笑着说，内心里却是好奇的。因为他从没强迫自己睡过觉，更不知道恶魔居然会做梦。而这梦要将他引向何方，他更是毫无头绪。甬道长得看不见尽头，两边的砖缝里渗出死人身上腐烂的味道，恶魔皱着鼻子向前走，慢慢地那气味变成水仙花的香味。

 

他思索了片刻，想起自己初遇小少爷时他眼睛里那株吸饱了墨汁的水仙花，进而开始回想许多旧事。回忆的浪潮漫过甬道，将石墙拍得湿漉漉水淋淋，伴随着恶魔一起向前走。快要到出口时，身边的一只火把抖动起来，火簇里裂开嘴一样的缝隙。

 

“你想要的，你想看的，就在那边，就在那边。”它像是在笑，还吐出些文不达意的句子。

 

一团向恶魔搭话的火，听起来真像爱丽丝在晚宴上遇到的那块布丁⑴。他想看些什么呢，他想看的只有那一件东西。

 

恶魔走出去，甬道的尽头是一间空旷的房间，穹顶高得几乎伸入天际，亿万计的书堆放在高耸的书架里。他直觉地向前走，穿过木质书架形成的迷宫，顶层的书放得不稳固，砸下来摔在他身后，纸页拍在穹顶里垂下的水晶灯上，散落着，飞舞着，像雪一样飘，亮光掺着阴影在他身上打转。

 

他向前走，看见小小的少爷坐在房间中央的大桌前，手边放了一盏灯，脸被跳跃的火苗照得疲惫又憔悴。那台桌子上摊满写了字的纸，像堆着一群动物的死骸，藏匿在高得几乎淹没他头顶的书摞间。

 

而小少爷伏在桌上抄写着什么，他的字还是和以前一样漂亮利落。注意到来自恶魔的目光，他抬起头来，看着恶魔红色的蛇一样的瞳孔，像确认了什么似的安心地眨了眨眼睛。

 

恶魔觉得他离自己那样近，又好像远在天边。他的双脚凝固在原地，犹豫着不敢上前。那是不是一个幻想，只等着自己走过去后化为一团烟雾，然后狠狠地嘲笑他？

 

 

 

他毕竟从未做过梦啊。

 

 

 

“你不过来吗，赛巴斯钦？”小主人撑着额头轻轻地笑，似乎被他谨慎的样子逗乐了。他的声音像最光滑的丝绸与温暖的天鹅绒。“笔里的墨水要用光了，添一点吧。”

 

那样的他，恶魔确信，是幻想模仿不来的。

 

这是一个梦，是他自己还原出来的，从过去的时光里裁下边边角角凑出的一小段伪造的日常。

 

 

 

“失礼了，我刚才有些走神。”执事说。

 

“恶魔也会走神吗。”

 

于是执事来到桌边，从他手里接下钢笔，给它蓄满墨水。他知道这只是一个梦罢了，就像从前使小主人无数次惊醒的那些东西一样，只不过要甜美得多。梦竟然是如此美好的东西吗，满足他的心愿，化不可能为可能——

 

那个墨水的品牌，不是小少爷惯于使用的。更甚者，他对这牌子闻所未闻。这不是——

 

警报声在他耳蜗里狂响。

 

“别露出那副野兽的样子，把獠牙收回去。松开锁链后你早该填饱肚子了吧。”小小的主人转头看着他，眼睛里落满了闪着光的碎片。

 

如果这是个梦，那么墨水该是熟悉的品牌。他也不会说什么“松开锁链”，到他死亡为止那条链子都该是拴紧的。“这不是梦——” 恶魔说，

 

“那可不一定，不过它至少不是你的梦。” 小少爷说了句云里雾里的话，拉起他衣服的边沿，拽得恶魔离桌案更近。

 

“读一下它。”他推开铺在面前的纸，指着正在抄写的文字对自己的执事说。

 

恶魔凑上去，那是一本藏蓝色皮制封面的书，书页已经拳曲发黄，透出一股陈年的气息。似乎比旁边的其他书都显得古老。他下意识地翻页去看书名，封皮上印着烫金的哥特字体，一些金皮已在长久的保存中斑驳脱落了。它上面写着——

 

《你的》（yours）

 

他的什么？

 

 

 

“……

 

公元830年6月15日，英格兰王国西萨赛克斯郡⑵，与20岁零三个月零六天的伊万杰琳·布莱德。

 

 

 

‘美丽的小姐，您可愿让我这可怜人在您家中短暂地休憩？我来自北方草原，是狄俄尼索斯⑶手下的农牧神。然而教会打击我，使我不得不背井离乡，四处躲藏。’

 

‘快些进来，您想在我家住多久就住多久，只要您答应在我丈夫面前隐匿身形，他是个狂热的信徒。……牧神先生，您为何没有角和羊身？’

 

‘亲爱的小姐，我并不喜欢总是使它们显现。大多数时候我以人类的形象活动。’

 

……

 

1355年8月6日，法国圣奥梅尔，在欧洲大陆的恶魔聚会上。

 

 

 

‘这东西我们根本无法理解，而这正是它令人作呕之处。’ ”

 

 

 

这些句子像从深海里翻上沙滩的巨鲸骨架，一根一根肋骨清楚地乍显在他眼前。恶魔有些慌乱，于是抽出摞在一边的另一本书。

 

“……

 

1900年3月25日，俄国叶卡捷琳堡，与斯维特拉娜。

 

 

 

‘你要是挑冷一点的天气来，我就可以请你吃烂醉如泥的酒鬼们的灵魂，像在苦艾酒里泡过一样——绿色小精灵汽油弹，超暖胃，吃下去能看见天堂哦。⑷ ’

 

‘……你这俄国金刚，我可是英伦人士，没你这么重口味。请我吃普通灵魂就够了。’

 

‘不会很重口味啊？正因为你是欧洲来的我才说’苦艾酒’嘛，俄国人不喝这种玩意儿的。对了，利兰怎么样了？听说他跑去布达佩斯跟煤矿工人做生意，还倒卖了一堆枪支？⑸ ’

 

‘不要这么大惊小怪，他的哪一轮生意不是以激情对射做收尾的？’

 

……

 

1963年6月12日，巴西境内亚马逊丛林，与乔安娜。

 

 

 

‘你要是不愿意，可以不用勉强，我就来看看蟒蛇而已，女人真是永远不知道自己在想什么啊。’

 

‘你根本不是人，不要总是入戏那么深。而且我回去了也无事可做啊，他还有很久才会来呢。如果又有死神来找我，我的女战神，你还能上阵杀敌流血牺牲—— ’

 

‘给我闭嘴。’

 

…… ”

 

 

 

“这全是我的……”恶魔瞠目结舌，剩下的书已不用再确认了。他的小少爷，连续70年，一刻不停息地坐在这间屋子里埋头，难道都在抄写这些没用的字句吗。抄写一只恶魔那些荒唐又无味的过往与正在经历的事件，这难道就是地狱里那些家伙判给他的惩罚吗。

 

开玩笑，他怎么能受得了这种苦呢。

 

恶魔捉过小少爷的手，翻过手掌检查他的指尖。他害怕看到老茧，那将是他的小主人伛偻过苦路十四站⑹时泛着血光的刻痕。

 

然而他看到的还是光洁的手指，什么都没有，甚至没有淡蓝色的墨水印。小少爷看着他笑，“我现在只是个灵魂而已，没有肉体的。不用担心我受苦。”“……是惩罚吗？”

 

他没有回应，眼神飘忽着看向远处起伏错落的高大书架。“你活得还真够长。” 他说。

 

一个不怎么高明的话题转移，生硬但充满了痛苦的沉默，七十年的孤独被按进七个字的回答里艰难地喘息。小主人什么都不愿意说，而恶魔站着，什么都说不出来。他俯下身子揽住小主人的肩膀，像是要把自己抻成一张薄薄的影子，拢在他身上。

 

是他将自己引导来这里，在生者与死者的夹缝里，梦与现实的接壤处，恶魔得以与他相见。让他得以安心地在人类的世界等待小小的主人，这是多么大的惊喜，但他来得太仓促了，什么都不能送给小主人。

 

 “别总是自我责难，至少我这次不用自己灌墨水了。”他似乎能听见恶魔在想什么，这没有什么，因为他们可能就正在他的心中谈话。桌上的灯抖出摇摇晃晃的光亮，它忽然像甬道尽头的那束火把一样裂开一张嘴。

 

“来不及了，来不及了，抓紧时间。”它说。

 

“没时间了，不如解答一下你的困惑吧。”他翻出一本书，摊开给恶魔看。

 

“1963年4月3号，%！#&|？，夏尔·凡多姆海伍的梦中。”

 

“恶魔是不会做梦的。”他阖上眼睛，伸出一只手扶住恶魔的手臂。恶魔感受得到他的手指抓握产生的触感，在这真实的触感里他与这间房间的一切变得越来越虚幻，变得像大雾里的街景，行船时若即若离的蜃楼，一点一点地，抽丝剥茧地在恶魔的眼前蒸发了。

 

“少爷——” 他说。

 

他醒过来，手指上残留着墨水瓶口蹭下的一点点墨痕，黑影在他周围散开。

 

恶魔把这件事讲给金发恶魔听，一项惯于互相语言攻击的他们少有地沉默起来，直到她勉强开口缓解气氛。

 

“你以后还是……不要问他在死人的世界里受了什么惩罚了吧……”。他知道这一幕一定已出现在那些该死的硬皮书里了，于是点点头，什么话都没有说。

 

他买下了一栋房子，将大门锁紧，窗户关闭，一个人坐在偌大的房间里，面对着空荡荡的白墙，一分一秒地熬过剩下的时间。有时候他听见窗外鸟雀的鸣叫，听见下雨时水滴打在树叶上的窸窣声，听见人们从各自的房子里探出头，打着招呼迈上街道。

 

很多很多声音像海浪一样拍打他。

 

教堂里唱诗的歌声，公共汽车刹车时排气管不堪重负的呻吟，小孩子把冰淇淋球摔在地面上后的哭喊，一条狗无原因的狂吠，汽车警报器的啸叫。甚至是活人灵魂轻微的律动声，死人肌肉被细菌腐化的嚅喏声，屋外泥土里小虫翻爬的叩击声。

 

伟大的，优雅的恶魔，他想象自己沉回了红海的海底，在一片腥味扑鼻的血水里漫游。他的母亲眼角里似乎挂着泪痕，身上伤痕累累，看起来像是刚与三位天使⑺殊死搏斗，她说——我的孩子，我亲爱的孩子，你是否感到痛苦，你可明白这一切？你本不必遭受，可如若这是你的愿望，你便不得不遭受，你可明白这一切？

 

他明白，他明白。恶魔在心中安静地回答，嘴唇不动分毫。

 

一年里，恶魔坐在房间中，面对着墙壁。

 

五年里，恶魔坐在房间中，面对着墙壁。

 

那些硬皮书一定因为不能为小少爷增加负担而绝望地哭泣，因为它们的上面什么也不会留下，没有事件，没有对话，好一只沉默寡言的恶魔。他尝试过再睡一觉，然而那个奇迹再也没出现，他无论如何也不能再回到那个房间去了。

 

十五年里，恶魔坐在房间中，面对着墙壁。

 

他杀过一些爬进屋子想顺些值钱东西的梁上君子，也杀过好奇心驱使砸开窗户的小孩子。他毕竟是个恶魔，除了面对小少爷的时刻，他的本性一分钟也没变过。他尽量做得快而精密，不给那些人类一句话的时间，以防他们的对话因与自己建立了联系而被记录，徒添麻烦。结束他们的生命后他便吃这些人的灵魂，清理血迹与残骸，然后面对着墙壁坐下。

 

残留的血液气味融进空气，像一只手探进他脑海摸摸索索，这些血味偶尔让恶魔想起不好的东西，——一些骸骨，拗断的胳膊，缠着白筋和血丝的残肢，白花花的骨髓与暗黄色的脂肪。一些死神，挥舞着寒光闪烁的大镰刀，他被砍中，走马灯喷出身体。一些秘宝，他从血坑里爬出来，掰断他们的脖子，撕裂他们的腹腔，砍下他们的双脚，获得最后的宝藏。

 

一些痛苦但光荣的回忆，披着血做的圣袍。

 

金发恶魔替他处理这栋房子的有关事宜，她变成房子的女主人——女主人的女儿——女主人的孙女，替祖母守着这栋房子，避免它被钻法律空子的房地产商觊觎。在夜深人静时，她也来看过他，带了一盘象棋与一些人类的灵魂。他们坐在房间里安静地下棋，她盯着他的眼睛，那里面黯淡而了无神采，但是充满着某种奇异的狂热。于是她动了动嘴唇，无视恶魔诧异的眼神，说——

 

“小少爷啊，”她说，

 

“你可千万不要哭。你的赛巴斯钦会更难过的。”

 

 

 

三十年里，恶魔坐在房间中，面对着墙壁。

 

小主人去世整整一百年的那天，他打开门，看见阳光不留情面地直刺向自己。周围的人们因这个从被空置的房屋里走出的男人而停下了脚步，恶魔将栖身的这栋关押了无数苦痛的房子拆成一地碎片——徒手地，然后在围观者惊恐的目光里离开了那里。

 

三十年的时间已使这个世界变化了许多，这使他多少感到一些不适应。他从靠北端的加拿大开始寻找，向东行走——去往俄罗斯，踏上东欧的大陆——再继续，亚平宁半岛。

 

小少爷保留着雅利安人的面孔，因此不会在其他大洲出生，至少理论上不会。他找了大约有两年的时间，始终没有嗅到与自己手中那小片灵魂相同的味道。直到某天恶魔遇见在意大利一个歌剧院里谋事的朋友，他询问恶魔为什么没有再参加聚会。

 

他想说他怎么还有闲心跑去闲聊呢，那位朋友说利兰让能遇到你的给你带话，小少爷似乎是出生在美国的缅因州了。

 

 

 

“几个月前的事吧。”靠商业诈骗谋生的朋友坐在自己新的店铺里，从书架里抽出一张报纸，递给恶魔看——那是一张当地发行的小报纸，类似于“城堡岩新闻”什么的。他接过来，抖开报纸。第一版整个版面什么新闻报道也没有，白色底子上印着几个发灰的黑色铅字。

 

——赛巴斯钦，我在这里。

 

 天呐。

 

“今年不是才第二年吗……”

 

“还有后续呢，报道里说小少爷是私自拿了家里的钱登这个——该叫广告还是什么，算了无所谓。那采访我看了，他父母挺像原教旨主义者⑻的，他们吓坏了，说他被恶魔附体，把他送进了精神病人疗养院。我还趁半夜去过他的房间——嗯？你说他看起来多大？大概有十二三岁吧，他说地狱那边让他提前回来了。我给他说我已经在聚会上让大家帮忙找你了，叫他别真的以为这些都是自己的妄想。”

 

“谢了，地址呢，那个疗养院的地址你这里有没有？”

 

“让我想想……”

 

五分钟之后，恶魔就站在那家疗养院的楼下了。二楼的第一间病房窗户敞开，看得见茂盛的豆科植物从窗口伸出的枝腕。他盯着它看，穿过那窗口感觉到了小少爷的灵魂——它有一个缺口，正安静地等待着自己手里捏着的这块拼图。无论期间发生了什么事都无所谓了，小主人提前了一些时间出生也无所谓了，这一切都将在今日翻开新的一页。

 

可惜没能再亲手养育他一次，结果让他在乱七八糟的人类世界里待了很久，是少爷的话一定烦死了——他笑起来，露出利齿，走了进去。

 

 

 

死亡不过是个开始，必会有永恒之物。

 

 

 

恶魔踏进疗养院，发现大厅里暂留的人已散的所剩无几了，只剩拖得光亮的瓷砖地面寥寥地映着三五个影子。  
 一个穿着蓝白条纹病号服的人坐在椅子上打量他，右手里攥着一个红色的收音机，信号不太好，爵士女伶哑着嗓子断断续续地唱《我的灵魂之火》。

 

“ 你为我拼凑起那些日子 ”  
 “ 在我的灵魂之火中 ”  
 “ 烈焰一往无前的灼烧 ”  
 “ 我的人生和我的爱情 ”

 

恶魔笑着走过他身边，用眼睛回应他那精神病人式的注视。旁边的小护士紧张起来，一动不动地盯着自己看护的病人。  
 几个护士正靠在柜台里侧窃窃私语。恶魔听见她们谈话的内容，没什么能瞒过他的耳朵。

 

“那个在报纸上刊人启事的小男孩前几天半夜里自言自语呢，说什么你就是十七年前说了那句话的恶魔吗，谢谢你帮我找他什么的⑼。他应该只有十二岁吧，那五年是怎么来的……”“有保安从监控里看到了，说他那眼神直勾勾的，不是真的有东西在那里就是……”“该不会真是妄想症？”“我倒希望真的只是妄想症而已，挺可怕的不是吗。他父母已经同意给他穿束身衣了，我也觉得是魔鬼附身，就像戈弗里迪事件里的着魔修女露易丝⑽，情况是不是和他有点像？那魔鬼——”

 

“请问？我想探望一个人——”他打断她们的谈话，想要给小少爷一些惊喜——他的朋友告诉了他小少爷现在的暂用名。

 

“啊啊……什么事？” 女孩子们显得相当殷勤，恶魔的外貌毕竟是相当程度的俊朗，声音又像一块沉沉的磁铁，这可是具有致命吸引力的。

 

他说了小主人的暂用名，同时努力地偷听着楼上第一间病房里传出的谈话声，有两个护士说氯丙嗪⑾——真是糟糕，她们要是敢给他注射氯丙嗪，他就把500ml的量给这群愚蠢透顶的人类灌进喉咙里去。

 

“啊……那个……他父母说了除了他们以外外人一律不许探视他……”

 

他一瞬间就明白了，这一对蝗虫是真的相信小主人被魔鬼附身，担心魔鬼派侍者变化成各种各样的外貌来给他送信呢。该说是敏锐还是异想天开，居然被猜了个八九不离十。于是他回以屡试不爽的营业式笑容，彬彬有礼地说没事的，他是病人一家的亲戚，和小病人关系一直很好，提前来不过是想给他个惊喜。还请她们先给小病人说一声他来了，他现在就给他父母打电话。

 

多么优雅自如的谎言啊，一口流利英国口音的上流绅士，西装笔挺，衬衫浆得毫无褶皱。这怎么会让人起疑呢。于是护士说好的，我给楼上说一声。然后她拿起前台电话的听筒，问他——

 

“请问您的名字是？”

 

他想，她们不可能不知道那张报纸。

 

“米卡艾利斯，说我的姓就可以了。”

 

 

 

恶魔找借口离开了柜台，绕进角落里的工作人员楼梯。楼梯间的门上着锁，不过那对于他而言又有什么区别呢。他已经为这场盛大的相聚排练了一百年，已经不太能忍受得住了，如果今天出了什么闪失——不，他不该那么想——如果万一，他可能要把这家疗养院和装了它一肚子的白衣天使与疯子一起埋进土里。

 

恶魔走上二楼的走廊，走到那间病房的门口，听见那里面传出的对话。

 

“你要先乖乖打了针，然后姐姐才能带你去见那位来探视的先生哦。”

 

说话人的语气甜得发腻。他忘了，小少爷现在只是个十二岁的小孩子。不是高人一等的伯爵，也不是使命沉重的女王走狗，只是个成年人类眼中什么都做不了的孩子。  
 这样的对待，对他而言一定是种完全不期待的方式。

 

“等一会儿吧，稍微等一会儿。我给你看一个魔术。”

 

他的主人一定已经感觉到他近在咫尺了，恶魔笑起来，带着难以抑制的喜悦和淡淡的嘲笑——他发誓，只有一点点而已。既然小主人说了“魔术”，那么他身为凡多姆海伍家的执事，就一定要按主人的意思行事才好。

 

于是恶魔伸出手，按在漆成淡绿色的墙上，一把将它撕得粉碎。沙土从空中漏下去，砖块噼噼啪啪地滚在地上，漆皮像死苍蝇一样掉了一地，走廊里经过的一个女人见了鬼一样地尖叫起来。荡起的灰尘里他看见小小的主人——

 

他那玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇，白得看不见血色的皮肤，丝绸般的头发，裹在束身衣里纤细轻巧的身体。他那双如星辰一般的眼睛，两只都是深海的蓝色。

 

 “我都已经十二岁了，你来得真早。” 他笑着说。阳光刺透浑浊的空气，漂浮的尘土闪着金光。

 

 小护士尖声哭叫。

 

恶魔单膝跪地，他开口说——

 

“等待您的这段日子，我这具躯壳都快被无尽的欲望与思念烧尽了。”

 

“你可别讲红牛杆菌盖和青草汁液⑿的色情笑话。”

 

“诶呀少爷，那种书是十二岁的小孩子该看的吗？”

 

“啰嗦。”  
 “过来吧，弄开这该死的束身衣，是时候离开了。”

 

熟悉的气氛蔓延开来，恶魔忽然觉得这一切似曾相识——那不是指他自己在脑内排练过数千遍，而是指Déjà vu⒀。他弹了下响指，束身衣应声而断。小少爷坐在椅子上，金光在他身边起舞，他伸出手，呼唤着自己的执事。

 

他们之间只隔了短短几步路，恶魔走上前，一个保安拿了电棍朝他后背击打，然后原因不明地——并不是原因不明地倒在原地口吐白沫。他径直向前走，抱起坐在椅子上的小少爷——忽然想起来，啊啊，这的确是相似的——

 

这一切，这一切。  
 小屋里漂亮的女巫，临死前含着笑容的医生，战场上浸了血的丈夫与父亲，为了孩子们沉入红海的母亲莉莉丝，乔安娜金色的长发，它漂亮得像黎明。  
 银汤勺叮叮当当地响，一名公爵在她怀里永久地沉睡着，她说——

 

只有亲历者，只有亲历者才能感受。

 

像他们第一次相遇时那样，也和他们第一次相遇时一样。   
 那次他拯救了落入虎口的小主人，小主人拯救着对人类丧失兴趣的他。这次他来迎接被寄放在人类间的小主人，小主人迎接着被痛苦折磨的他。

 

疾病，死亡，孤独，疼痛。  
 戴着荆棘冠背着十字架，穿越苦难的阴霾，踏碎苦路上横生的毒刺。十四站，终了了！

 

“那么少爷，”他说，

 

“这趟旅途大约有一百多年的路程，我会在一分钟内带您回到起点。”

 

我爱你，我爱你，在黑夜里，我会吻你。

 

在备受凌辱时没有哭，在妻子死亡时没有哭，在疾病缠身时没有哭，从没有流过泪的小少爷——  
 他笑着，眼眶里闪着细碎的水花，

 

仿佛听到了一句最甜蜜的情话。

 

 

 

【END】

 

 

 

[点起蜡烛，打开电灯吧！]

 

[你看看我的脸是不是惨白如雪，眼睛是不是殷红如血？]

 

[别害怕，逗你玩呢，坐下来说话。] 

 

[让我们谈谈他吧，谈谈这位先生。他的故事是不是非常有趣？]

 

[你相信爱情吗，你相信有恶魔吗？]

 

[你在黑夜里丢失过眼睛吗？]

 

[你愿意吻我吗？]

 

[你爱吗？]

 

后记：

 

致亲爱的乔安娜：

 

斯维特拉娜正好要回欧洲大陆，我就请她帮忙捎了这封信。感谢你和利兰的帮助，我已顺利接到了他。我们现在正在印度，他有位故人要去吊唁。因此我无法很快赶回，代我向利兰道谢。

 

一切都如你所说，我觉得你以后可以做心理咨询师，一次收费一条灵魂。

 

他还没有做足准备进行转变，我们都觉得十二岁孩子的身体行动起来不太方便，想再等两年。等他完成了转变后我会带他来聚会——他也想当面向你们道谢。日后再聊吧，到那时请不要给他灌输奇怪的知识。

 

你诚挚的：赛巴斯钦

**Author's Note:**

> ①：指莉莉丝，犹太教传说中亚当的第一任妻子，统治着夜晚和星期五的恶魔，被记载为撒旦的情人、夜之魔女，同时也是恶魔们的母亲。 
> 
>  
> 
> ②：《巴黎圣母院》中女主人公。
> 
>  
> 
> ③：捏它来自《必需品专卖店》[美]斯蒂芬·金
> 
>  
> 
> ④：分别为希腊神话中的爱与美之神，复仇女神，月与狩猎之神
> 
>  
> 
> ⑤：正式名称为《圣母圣咏》，是天主教徒用于敬礼圣母玛利亚的祷文。据说耶稣曾答应保护念诵玫瑰经的信徒不受魔鬼攻击。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑥：瘟疫医生接诊时戴此面具,穿浸油黑袍,用棍子接触病人。《传染病百科全书》中记载:“鼻子长半尺,状如鸟喙,内充香料,仅在鼻孔的两侧各留一孔。空气从香料中通过,呼吸时会携带药物的效果。眼部覆盖镜片。”
> 
>  
> 
> ⑦：语出《马可福音》3:29
> 
>  
> 
> ⑧：《圣经》中象征邪恶的一种海怪，通常被描述为鲸鱼、海豚或鳄鱼的形状。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑨：圣经人物，掌管天界警戒，破坏人间一切污秽事物的大天使长。用在此处为反讽。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑩：他在基塞龙山上偶然看到女神阿耳忒弥斯沐浴，女神因而把他变成了一只鹿，被他自己的50只猎狗追逐并撕成碎块。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑪：摩西带领以色列人逃出埃及后上圣山领十诫，以色列人以为他已死亡，于是背弃上帝，强迫其兄弟亚伦铸了一尊金牛作为神来膜拜。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑫： 1.出自《汤姆叔叔的小屋》
> 
>  
> 
> 2.指同一个人同时出现在两地，并被人目击。传说一个人看见自己的分身后会迅速死亡。据说浪漫主义诗人雪莱称遇到自己的分身，因而预见了自己的死亡。有兴趣可以百度“Emilie Sagée事件”
> 
>  
> 
> ⑬：《百年孤独》中的角色，美貌惊人，于一个午后在全家人眼前融入空中消失。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑭：语出《夜访吸血鬼》，此处为断章引用。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑮：二者皆为葡萄品种，多为法国勃艮第地区酿酒时选用。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑯：捏它依旧来自《必需品专卖店》，原著中恶魔名为利兰·冈特，本文后文中会有提及其姓名。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑴：出自《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》[英]刘易斯·卡罗尔（ 原文：她努力克服羞涩，切了一片布丁给红皇后。“多么无礼！”布丁说，“如果我从你身上割下了一片，你会怎么想？你这家伙！”）
> 
>  
> 
> ⑵：英格兰由威塞克斯王国国王艾格伯特于827年统一，称英格兰王国。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑶：希腊神话中酒神，传说中牧羊神常作为他的随从出现。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑷：苦艾酒本身被称为“绿精灵”“绿仙子”“绿魔鬼”，因其原料苦艾而有致幻作用，兴起于瑞士。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑸：1900年2月3日布达佩斯发生煤矿工人罢工事件。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑹：根据新约圣经及初代教会传统,当耶稣在犹太巡抚彼拉多的衙门被宣判将受十架死刑后，背起十架走至各各他山被钉的一段史实记载。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑺：指Snwy、Snsnwy、Smnglf，被上帝派去带莉莉丝回伊甸的三位天使，杀死无数莉莉丝的孩子，逼迫她跳入红海。名字译不了汉语，因为原文里这三个名字都是省略元音书写的。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑻：反复重申原信仰的权威性，对挑战和妥协予以坚决回击，保守性、对抗性、排他性及战斗性极强的一类宗教人士。原教旨主义曾于1970年代在美国回潮。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑼：此处是与乔安娜的对话。（也暗示夏尔确实在地狱里接受了抄写赛巴斯钦生命过程的惩罚）（你这傻子你都写出来了还说它是暗示吗）
> 
>  
> 
> ⑽：记载于法国历史学家儒勒·米什莱所著《女巫》一书中的事件，乌尔苏拉女修会的修女露易丝自称被名为李维的恶魔附体，并出现幻觉。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑾：一种用于治疗精神病的药物，能控制精神分裂症或其他精神病的兴奋躁动、紧张不安、幻觉、妄想等症状。
> 
>  
> 
> ⑿：出自《爱达或爱欲》[美]弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫，原文中分别是爱达形容凡的性器以及凡说明精液时所用的比喻。
> 
>  
> 
> ⒀：法语，“即视感”一词的来源。
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
